


Blackberries

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elros and Elrond come home with a gift for Maglor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackberries

The twins were late to their afternoon lesson. This was not, in itself, unusual. Yet still, a small frown of concern appeared on Maglor’s face as he remembered that the two of them had set off early that morning, baskets in hand, to go play in the forest. This was relatively safe territory, with Fëaorian patrols all around; they had promised not to go too far, but one never knew with the twins…

_(“Stop relating them to our own little brothers” he knew Maedhros would say, his face a mask. “You do none of us any favours.”)_

He was just about to go out and start the search when he heard a loud yell coming from the hallway, before the door burst open and there they were. Elros and Elrond were covered in mud from head to foot, their heads were two matching tangles of leaves and twigs, and the skin of their bare arms scratched and bleeding, but they wore matching grins of triumph.

He stood up and they dropped their baskets by the door, rushing to each clasp one of his legs in a fierce hug that nearly overbalanced him. 

"Maglor! Maglor!" shouted Elros, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Look what we got!" he gestured over to the baskets at the door. 

"All I can see is that you got extremely muddy and scratched" said Maglor, trying to sound disapproving even as he took Elrond by the hand and ruffled Elros’ hair. "And on top of that you got back late for your lesson."

Elros looked affronted. “No, no!” his small brow furrowed. “I mean yes… we did get all that, but we also got blackberries!” 

Elrond was already slipping from Maglor’s side and picking up the baskets. “Do you want some? We saved some for you, and Maedhros too! They’re very sweet!”

Maglor smiled. He took a blackberry from the basket Elrond offered and bit into it. It was tart but sweet, sweeter than he would have expected for the time of year.  _He remembered the ubiquitous brambles that had grown in Hithlum and Dorthonion, in the Gap and on the rolling slopes of the Marches, long ago… the berries had been small and sour that far north, hard as pebbles, but having free time and the security in their lands to go out and pick them felt like the greatest of luxuries. Sometimes Fingon had been with them, or Angrod and Aegnor, or their own younger brothers…_

Maglor shook his head as the retrospective sweetness of the memories pierced him. “Thank you” he said earnestly.

But the twins were not listening, taking their cue from him to stuff berries into their mouths. Maglor sighed and helped himself to another handful. Finally Elrond raised a solemn hand. “Save the rest for Maedhros.”

Privately, Maglor wondered if this was wise. But to the twins he simply said, “of course. Now, let’s get you cleaned up and your bramble scratches bandaged. It’s past time for your lesson.”


End file.
